<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye Is Forever, Indeed by Pink_and_Velvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592379">Goodbye Is Forever, Indeed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet'>Pink_and_Velvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because BOYS On Film Look Better [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Clocktower, Fairground, Hand Kink, Hands, Happily Ever After, Joy Ride, M/M, Restraints, Singing, black and white, fairytale, music video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Once upon a time, there was a man. A small, fragile man, thrust deep into the bellies of Arcadia. A gothic fantasy, a rollercoaster, no man was ever meant to return...<em></em></em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because BOYS On Film Look Better [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye Is Forever, Indeed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A retelling off the Arcadia video, that includes restrained and happy about being restrained Nick.</p><p>Once again this was intended for the 30 Day DD fic challenge and once again this ended up much longer and I had to post it separately. Oh well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Once upon a time, there was a man. A small, fragile man, thrust deep into the bellies of Arcadia. A gothic fantasy, a rollercoaster, no man was ever meant to return...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sitting back into the rickety chair, his hands were forced to clutch at the rests and a belt materialised out of nowhere: sealing him in, keeping him there.</p><p> </p><p>There was a man at his back, not that he could see. He was asleep, somehow. He watched, grin pricking at his pastel lips, as a a little gloved hand waved him over; catching his attention and holding it. He tried to stifle his giggle, upon the ceremonial waking of the man, the cream feather that tickled his nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>A clash, they were off. He shuffled further back into his seat, thrown back, teased black contrasting well against the white behind. There were hands, things rotating. Like what children had dangling above their cots, a mobile, watching them as they drifted into la la land. Deftly avoiding those rotations, like a weather cock, he shuffled back and braced his head. His figure, small yet up straight, was dwarfed by the ride; legs swinging out and he couldn’t keep his smile at bay.</p><p> </p><p>Up and down, the tracks cluttered beneath their feet. His darkened gaze was wide, in awe, head tilting back and desperate to not miss a moment. There was all sorts of things to see, lots of intrigue and mystique screaming out at him and pulling focus: beaming amongst the black tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to catch sight of oddly mythical sunsets, strange portrayals to the classic sun and moon. There were faces inked into the ‘ordinary.’ A world that he hadn’t graced, full of wonder, in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>The man was no longer behind him, his seat having broken away on its own accord to slide past him on the left. He reached forward, tangling their hands together… until the man was ripped from his sights.</p><p> </p><p>Until they were thrown from their seats.</p><p> </p><p>Flying through the sudden breeze, coat tails riding it, he was having the time of his life. Palms outstretched and legs wafting, he soared higher and higher and yet; he would be coming into contact with the ground again at any moment. Crashing, from his newfound high.</p><p> </p><p>He followed the man down, eyes firm on his figure as he collided with the world beneath them, pulling back to planet earth.</p><p> </p><p>Scrambling to their feet, they braved another heavy, wooden door. It’s knocker with gleaming gold, drawing them in to just tap it, nothing grand but a single tap would do. With a gulp, a sudden gust of air, they were both pushed into it: disappearing into a thick cloud, victim to their own temptation and need to explore.</p><p> </p><p>He stood still, trembling as up he again went. His hands were bound, nice and tight, there was a smooth grip around his hips. He braced himself, head swirling, and he was swinging. The wind in his hair, not a single strand out of place, meant that the joy was radiating off of him. His pasty lips parted and bared his teeth, throwing his head back into it, smiling brighter than anything he had ever known he was able to do.</p><p> </p><p>The man was back, now below him. He was being thrown side to side too fast to properly see but, he looked as though he was tied to something. Spinning around, hands and legs spread, head thrown back in elation. He was mounted to the ground, the white around him proving dizzy as the man struggled.</p><p> </p><p>It was a clock, a pendulum. Swinging in perfect time as together they were bound to it, giggling like mad. Thrust deep into the childhood fantasy, he was thrown from his podium, straight to the next part of the ride.</p><p> </p><p>They were soaring again, this time in front of a screen. Trying to crane his neck, met with a face full of stiff black hair, he could barely grasp what was playing. Lights were flashing as it skipped on the track, It the figure was blurred and distorted. He was talking, or something, mouth dropping open and those piercing eyes locked onto him. It was the man from before, riding with him, calling to him and beckoning him over; using his hands for extra emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>Without a chance to breathe, he had been shoved back into his seat. The ride continued, up and up, before he came tumbling back down over the peak. There was a moment, a chance to fix his ruined hair, before he pouted. Gloved hands were raking all over him, the machines were ruthless with him although he wasn’t ticklish. He wasn’t smiling so much this time, yet he didn’t seem to mind the attention he was given.</p><p> </p><p>Coming out of the other side looking like a wreck, he waved the machines back over to fix what they had ruined. Within moments he regained his status, looking as perfect and gothic as before.</p><p> </p><p>And good thing too, for they weren’t alone.</p><p> </p><p>Another room, there was a tingle running through him. The man was back, safe in his seat, having slid past him so this time he was leading the way. They perked up, comically, eyes widening and brows being raised in approval. This part of the ride was thoroughly worth it, for the company they had been given were anything but unwanted.</p><p> </p><p>They were frozen, locked into position. The two men had heated gazes that bored willingly into those around them, oddly surprised, privy to all those extra limbs on show. Those around them were gorgeous, frozen in time, shining in their own individual ways. However sadly, this particular portion of the ride was over far too soon.</p><p> </p><p>Being thrown for a loop, a sudden jolt, out they were thrusted into the midnight sky. No women at his back, he noted with a sigh. Chancing a glance to his left, he clutched tighter at the arm rests, wondering where the car would threaten to throw him. The clock was ticking, the chimes were deafening as they shuffled past. Rocking around the clock, soaking up the midnight breeze, before being thrown back into the gloomy tower.</p><p> </p><p>A final room, he was being pelted with something. At last, there was some light being cast into his darkness; a more joyful, uplifting aura about him. Surrounded by florals, his nose tickled with it. Casting his gaze to the man before him, seat rocking as he did, his attention was being pulled to something, something more important.</p><p> </p><p>From behind, he couldn’t see. He couldn’t raise his head that much, couldn’t twist in the bonds that kept him seated.</p><p> </p><p>He just engulfed another breath, buckled back down for the final ride.</p><p> </p><p>Which came to a grinding halt.</p><p> </p><p>Puzzled, knees a little shaky, he debated whether to pull himself free. The bonds around him softened, falling away. It took him a moment, head spinning from the twists and turns he had taken, before he could begin to comprehend it. Two hands. Two gloved hands, much grander than any of the ones who had ‘helped him out’ along his travels. The two hands bestowed upon him at the end of the journey.</p><p> </p><p>These ones slipped away in a flash, having beckoned both men too them. The tunnel re-emerged, plunging them both back into darkness with the security of the flower room behind and the uncertainty of the black night upfront.</p><p> </p><p>With a flash, a click, there was a wall. A painting, surely, one final trick to throw both men off course. With a tremble, he managed to find his feet but doing that he wasn’t able to take that sacred step. He wasn’t allowed too so he would be watching the other man, the chosen one, to do just that.</p><p> </p><p>The man before him was ever so daring, or stupid, being lured into that scene like a moth to its flame. Hero to his false hero, thinning he had defeated the villain already and wouldn’t have to face any more hardships. It changed, being painted in heavenly yellows and blues that when they were inside the ride, those colours had long since been forgotten. All dulled by his favoured raven black.</p><p> </p><p>Placing his hands up, the man before him chanced it. Letting out a shaky breath, the man was pulled into the scene. He whirled around, confusion evident on his face, beckoning him to follow. With a shrug, a small grin forming on his pastel lips, he leapt in.</p><p> </p><p>Together their shadows intertwined, plunging deeper and deeper as the man was singing. He could hear him this time, swaying along to the heaven as it rolled off of his lips. He felt as though his head had cleared, had been yanked back up from the water he held been held under for so long. He was given the chance to breathe, to open up and to embrace all that was around him. Reminding himself what ‘colour’ looked like and the beauty of it all.</p><p> </p><p>Together they walked, heel toe, heel toe, further into the serenity that was painted all around them. A ‘click’ of the man’s heels, like in the fairytales, and there they were: fade to black, happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>